I'm Not In Love
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to my muse, Oni. Without him, I couldn't have walked down this deep dark path. Ren and Kyoko are starring together in Sho's latest video. I don't own Skip Beat. RenxKyoko.


It was another typical afternoon in LME, at least for the Love Me members. Kyoko and Moko were busy in the Acting section chatting away while cleaning up after an office party that had gone a little out of control the night before. The flurry of the cursed pink cloud; blinding nearly everyone walking; down that particular hallway. If not that, then it is, that it summons a great fear, from a few people whom somehow gotten into their head that, if they got too close to it, they'll be infected with the pinkness of it all. Naturally, those people that had the odd thoughts ran away very quickly.

"Ne! Moko-san isn't it weird to have a party in the office." said Kyoko puzzled.

"I heard from Sawara-san that it was just a bunch of new talents that got overexcited about getting into a new drama, so they had an impromptu celebration." said Moko, with a detached air. "Now, help me get all these bubblegums they had stuck on this wall." Kyoko finally noticed with shock and hairs standing on ends, all the bubblegums that was stuck to the wall. All very well chewed and resembled a very accurate portrait of Lory Takarada, the president of LME.

Whoever did this was either very bored or really high on sugar, thought Kyoko. The Love Me members proceed to attack the portrait with glass scrapers and aerosol hairspray to get the bubblegums off before anyone would notice. They worked with heavy sweat drops on their head, in fear, in fright really, because both of them had a shared thought that the President of LME would have really love the bubblegum portrait and would have asked them to move that gum by gum to his office, instead.

Yashiro and Ren open the door to the spare meeting room, to find the Love Me duo attacking the bubblegums on the wall with enough intensity to light all the buildings in Tokyo. When Yashiro and Ren noticed the Love Me duo was frozen in shock from hearing the door to the room open. "Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san, sorry to barge in. We didn't know this room is occupied." said Yashiro, in embarrassment. Ren noticed the Love Me members were frozen in the middle of cleaning up some bubblegums on the wall.

He pointed out as he walk toward Kyoko and Moko "Doesn't this kind of remind you of someone we know, Yashiro. This remarkably looks like President Takarada." he said with his ten thousand watt smile. "Yes! This does look very much like President Takarada, doesn't it." answered Yashiro. Kyoko and Moko came out their shock at that moment and redoubled their effort to destroy this atrocity made of bubblegum and their worst nightmares combined. Kyoko made a quick apology to Ren "I apologize, Tsuruga-san. We got to clean this mess up before they need the room again." "Well, we'll see you later then. Yashiro, let's go." Ren pulled Yashiro out of his revelry and out of that room.

Ren and Yashiro got out of the room as fast as they could from being in shock and unsuccessfully trying to stifle the laughter that is welling up to the brim. So, between the two and their long legs they got pretty far away, as in, all the way to the parking garage, before both of them started bursting out in tears and laughers. "Poor Kyoko-chan and Kotonami-san having to clean up that, that," said Yashiro, out of breath from laughing, unable to finish the sentence.

At this point, Ren burst out laughing again. "Poor Mogami-san! Thank goodness, President Takarada didn't see that." said Ren, while holding his side, still laughing non-stop. In the meanwhile, at the central office, where the President of LME resides on his seat of power, the person of interest of the conversation at this moment is having a sneezing fit. A servant, dressed in French Revolution style finery with powdered wig and beauty mark on white make-up face, bowed. "Takarada-sama, here is your box of tissue. Are you well?" Lory answered in Louis XVI style coat, wig and makeup, "I'm fine. I think it must be allergies." before being consumed by another sneezing fit.

Kyoko, while still holding the glass scraper, wipe the sweats from her forehead. "Looking good, we made good time." She turned her head to look at Moko sweating away at the last couple wads of their shared hell. Kyoko pulled out two bottles of tea from the utility pockets on her work bucket. She walked up next to Moko and handed her a bottle of genmai-cha. "Moko-san, let's take a break before tackling the rest of the room." Moko accepted the bottle of tea with more than a small measure of gratitude.

So, they sat right down by the wall, where the bubblegum portrait had been not more than an hour and a half before. Both of them drank in their shared tea and exhaustion, in silence. Sawara-san walked in. "Ah! Looks like you two did a good job of cleaning up. When you two are done, head by my office for your next assignment." Sawara-san walked out after saying that. Sawara wiped sweat from his brow and thought to himself; thank god the President didn't see that. At that moment, a sneeze was heard in the President's office. Poor, poor president. He's not catching a break at all today.

In the meanwhile, Yashiro looked on, as Ren posed at the photo shoot for Atelier Lilliana's new break out men's line. Ren looks off to the distance, and at the photographer's request turned on the dreamy smile. No wonder his fans swoons at the sight of him like little domino blocks, Yashiro thought. Now, if I could just break it to him. That he's personally requested by the director of Sho Fuwa's new PV.

Sawara-san was looking over some paperwork, making and answering a few calls when Kyoko walked in to get her schedule, while Moko was off running another errand. "Sawara-san, I'm here to get my schedule." "Ah! Kyoko, just a minute, while I finish this call." Kyoko bowed and waited. After a little bit, Sawara-san handed Kyoko a folder, and said "This came in, this afternoon, for you. You have been requested by Director Shingai to appear in a new PV." At the mentioning of the name, Kyoko brighten up to the intensity of the sun, blinding the manager. "Yes! Yes! For Director Shingai, I'll do it." She nodded until her head is ready to fall off.

"Wait, there is more!" Sawara-san said with nervousness. "It's for Sho Fuwa's new PV." Oh, boy. Shouldn't have said that, sweated Sawara-san. Poor Sawara-san is ready to have a nervous breakdown. Kyoko's happiness seemed to dimmed for just a twitch. Oh, boy! I'm in for it now. Sawara was getting ready to be locked in an insane asylum. "Wait! There is even more." Sawara is now getting ready to go to the executioner, looking at the way Kyoko is staring him down. "You'll like this bit of news. Ren Tsuruga is in it, too. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?" At the mentioning of his name, Kyoko, the natural disaster was averted. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll appear in Sho-baka's PV, Only because Director Shingai asked, and because Tsuruga-sempai is in it." said Kyoko, a bit downcasted.

Ren Tsuruga, the infamous picky eater was being as obstinate as usual at lunch. Yashiro tried to goad Ren into eating more than just the scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee. "Can you imagine what Kyoko-chan would say, if she saw you right now." with the air of a parent disciplining a child. "She would be very disappointed and urge you to take better care of yourself." As Yashiro was about to launch into a small lecture about nutrition, the phone rings. Ren, breathe a sigh of relieve. He was really wishing he was having lunch with Kyoko, but Dark Moon is having a week long scheduled break right now.

Yashiro finished the call with animated sparkle eyes. "Ren, you can't believe the luck you have." "What?" answered Ren while looking at Yashiro dubiously, "I get to spend a day with Kyoko?" Yashiro answered without breaking stride " You get to spend a day with Kyoko!" Yashiro paused for a moment and screamed "What? How did you know that?" Ren trying to hide his shock, attempt an answer as cool as he could manage, "It was just a lucky guess." Yashiro realize now he has to break the bad news that is attached to that. "Well, you're going to be in a new PV, being directed by Director Shingai for Sho Fuwa tomorrow." At the LME's President's office a sneeze was not heard. But, an ah along with a nice cup of hot tea.

Kyoko startled wake from the ringing daruma alarm clock. She hurriedly dressed and putting the shoes on. She rushed down the stairs nearly averting a long tumble down. She paused for a moment to grab a buttered toast and ran out the door. Got to get there on time, got to get there on time, was all she thought while pedaling with enough energy to the equivalence of a supernova. She locked up her bike on the rack by the side entrance of LME and whooshed all the way up to the office of Sawara-san to report for duty before heading out to the new PV. At the moment, the incomparable Ren Tsuruga and the ever present Yashiro appeared at the door of Sawara-san's office to get the necessary details before heading off. "Mogami-san, since, we are going to the same place. Would you like a ride." said Ren, turning on a really sweet smile that would rob the oxygen out of an average fan girl. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko, nervously at having that much attention paid to her.

Arriving shortly at the studio, Ren and Kyoko walked in at the same time to the chagrin of certain, "Sho-baka" as Kyoko likes to call him. While Yashiro trailed behind them. Sho trying to give off the air of nonchalance pretended to look busy, while Director Shingai welcomes his two favorite people. "The shooting will start in thirty minutes. I need you two to get dressed right now and so we can do a story run down." says the director while shepherding them towards their makeup room.

Both of them were shown into a room with a very relaxing looking ornate Victorian couch and a simple coffee table with a couple of magazines on it. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. A knock at the door, shows two makeup artist and hairstylist that were hired for the PV. Kyoko opened her mouth and asked "Pardon me, but where would I be changing my clothes at."

The makeup artist and the hairstylist giggled and pointed to the two separate rooms toward the back middle wall. "Tsuruga-san's room is on the left and Kyoko-san would be on the right." said the hairstylist. "Now, both of you go change so we can get you into wig fitting and make up. The hairstylist and the makeup artist waited while Kyoko and Ren went and change into their perspective costume.

Kyoko's costume was a gothic style white lace dress tailored to be very body fitting and the front of the dress is short while it gets longer going towards the back to form a small floor train with tapered handkerchief sleeves. The skirt part of the dress is in three descending layers to flatter the legs of the wearer. The bodice part of the dress clearly not only accentuate the wearer's bust line but also the slimness so that to give off a sort of fragile air to culminate in scalloped neckline to dance around the wearer's collarbone.

A box sat on the bed that the dress was on. Kyoko opened the box and it was a matching white lace choker with a red silk satin rose, then she noticed the heart shaped silver charm dangling from below the rose. There is even a pair of gold earrings that are fashioned to look like red roses "It's so beautiful." Kyoko said dazzled by all the beautiful things. Then, she saw the other box and opened it and it was a pair of similarly matching white lace ballet heels. Then, she opened the last box, the content was a silk satin red rose corsage for her wrist with white lace ties.

Ren had waiting in his changing room a matching black satin tail coat that is cut close fitting to his long frame with a black satin trouser. Along with the outfit, there were a pair of nicely made leather long boots with ornate silver cross decorations. There is also a red matte silk shirt to go underneath, and black ties with three silver cross pins to go with it. It was followed by red matte silk sash to go around his waist. On the dressing table were instructions for him to open the boxes and put on the contents.

The note instructed to put the two pairs of cross shaped earrings on. And then, the ear cuff with a hollowed out cross with two crosses dangled on silver chains on his left ear. There are three necklaces with silver cross on them of various stylings. Then, it instructed to put the metal glove on his right hand and the six rings on his left hand. He opened the box and out came a silver clawed glove that when put on is very light and shows his hand underneath. After that, he opened the other box and put on the rings on his left hands. Ren had long since learned not to have opinions about things like that. Especially, he's not about to dwell on thinking about Sho Fuwa.

A knock on the door of Kyoko's dressing room signals the entrance of the one of the director's assistants, Konami-chan.

"Kyoko-san, the dress looks so well on you. Now, I need to tell you that the director wants you to sit tight for a little bit until Tsuruga-san is done with his make-up and had left the room. Then, we'll have you made up and so that you can go out by yourself. The director wants the impact of both Sho and Ren seeing you for the first time." Konami-chan disclosed, "Oh, and you can call me Konami-chan, everyone does." She happily bounced out of the room and closes the door behind her. Konami-chan chatted with the makeup artist and the hairstylist for a little bit before leaving. Kyoko sat on her hands on the stool in front of the dressing table, waiting nervously.

Ren finished dressing and stepped out of the room, overhearing Konami-chan speaking to the makeup artist and the hairstylist to get Ren ready first. Ren beamed Konami-chan, one of his many famously dazzling smiles. Konami-chan was flustered for just a tiny moment and then, she rushed out the door. "Tsuruga-san let me get you into your wig." the hairstylist, patted the chair next to her. She brushed his soft longish hair so it remains untangled and then fitted a wig cap over his natural hair. She pulled from behind one of the circular curtains a long black wig to put on his head. Then, she brushed and styled the hair to fit his face.

"Now, I need you to go into your dressing room and put this pair of purple contacts on. After that, we can finish your make up." Ren went into the dressing room and pull out his own contact case and put the black contact lenses that he always wears into the case and put the purple ones over his blue eyes. Ren feels thankful that the world doesn't know about this particular secret of his. Ren blinked a couple of times, and he is now staring at his own reflection through the purple lenses. He stepped out again and the makeup artist and the hairstylist had their hands on their cheeks and stars in their eyes. "Tsuruga-san, you look so handsomely devilish." Both women chirped for a moment before fitting two pairs of fangs into his mouth, finishing his make up and left the room.

Sho, by this time, had gotten into his platinum blond wig with a small ponytail in the back. He has on a white military inspired jacket and matching trouser with grey edgings on them. He wore a pair of white unadorned short boots to go with the outfit and showed off several of his ear piercings. He has a light grey shirt with dark grey tie and several red rose pins on the ties as adornment. His eyes have been changed to deep baby blues by the use of contacts. While a pair of thin and soft white leather long gloves covered his hands. He strides around feeling uncomfortable from the form fitting costumes. These things get so ridiculously complicated every time. Sho saw the tall black form coming out of the dressing room, and stopped mid-stride as pin prickle of jealousy flooded his body.

The makeup artist knocked on Kyoko's door, "Kyoko-san, it's safe to come out now. Tsuruga-san just left." Kyoko tentatively came out from behind the door, looking both ways. She walked out in the dress. Both of the women proceed to repeat the same reaction they had with Ren, earlier, with Kyoko. "Kyoko-san is so kawaii. I'm so jealous." Kyoko blushed profusely at the praises. "We're going to do our super deluxe quick as a flash angel make up on you. So, go out and make them fall head over heels to clamor all over you."

The hairstylist put Kyoko's hair into a series of ponytails. Before putting the wig cap on her and pull out a short silvery white pixie bob wig on her. "Now, I need you to put this pair of ice blue contacts on for me." says the makeup artist. Kyoko went back into the room to put on the ice blue contacts, when she was done, she was amazed at how different she looked. Then, she blushed at the thought that she might be looking remotely beautiful. The makeup artist dusted her face with some pinkish purple body and face glitter all over her face, hair, collarbones, and arms. Then, the hairstylist stepped out to announce that Kyoko is done.

Everyone, that does include Ren, Sho, and Yashiro, all waited with bated breath for Kyoko. When she stepped into view, Ren, Sho, and Yashiro were stunned by the transformation of Kyoko. She looked so fragile like she would be blown away if she was breathe on even by a whisper. Ren and Sho stunned into their own worlds. Thoughts of regrets, love and jealousy came to the surface for both of them. Both, Ren and Sho thought at the same time, I will not lose her to him. Director Shingai broke the silence, when he said to Ren and Sho, "Now, I need both of you to remember that feeling when we are shooting the PV. I want that feeling you have for her to be very apparent on the video." Ren and Sho agreed without any words, all the while dueled each other with their eyes. Sho, in the end lost the battle when he became intimidated and looked away.

The PV is about two archangels, played by Sho and Kyoko, fighting for their love against the evil demon lord, played by Ren. Trust me, neither Kyoko, nor Ren are happy about that. Well, you know, love interest equals kissing and neither are looking forward to any kissing scenes between Sho and Kyoko. Director Shingai explained that the PV is being shot out of sequence and will be pieced together later. First scene being filmed is Sho in center stage with white cloud, and then he'll leave the stage.

Then, it's Kyoko on the same set of the back stage right, looking dejected to the right; then, Ren, looking his menacing best, standing forward stage left with the clawed hand raised to a fist and laughing maniacally. The shot was repeated several times for all the angles needed for the video, with the three principle players being shot on the various parts of the cloud stage. Then, after that a play scene and a strolling scene between archangel Kyoko and archangel Sho, Being playful on stage with Sho in the play scene and strolling scene on the cloud stage had Kyoko feeling a little unsettled, and a little bit like she's still in love with Sho. The thought left her looking a little flushed throughout the shoot until the director yelled cut.

Then, several cut scene of the battle between archangel Sho and demon lord Ren, were filmed. While Kyoko sit to the side, watching them. At times, she was amazed how good Sho was, and tapped her face for thinking that. Then, she was drawn in by how real Ren was acting out the demon lord, and how handsome he looked. Well, she nearly knocked herself out for thinking such thoughts of her sempai. After the battle between good and evil scenes were done. The crews all break for lunch. Everyone came out to congratulate the stiff shouldered Sho and blank featured Ren for making the fighting scene so real.

"Ren, let's go have lunch." said Yashiro stepping up to defuse the situation knowing that something had happened on stage between the two male leads. Ren stepped off his chair and with drift of ice cold air walked off the set with his manager. "Where is Mogami-san?" paused Ren. "Kyoko-chan had already gone ahead at my suggestion to get our lunches." answered Yashiro while pulling Ren along. "We don't want to upset her now, do we. We have to eat with her, so she doesn't feel rejected for us not showing up."

What happened in the dressing room was the fastest Ren had ever moved in his life to get out of the demon lord costume. Ren and Yashiro came into the commissary, saw that Kyoko had waved them over. They sat down to some wonderful hand rolled onigiris and sushis on one plate, and some sukiyaki beef and poached eggs on top of rice ball on the other. The peach mango tofu pudding followed that along with a plate of fresh fruit. When both of them were done eating, "Tsuruga-san, I hope this wasn't too much food for you. I thought you might want to eat a little more since we're shooting on such an intense schedule." said Kyoko, in a shy voice. "Of course, Ren wouldn't mind." Yashiro cut in quickly before Ren could say something, Yashiro and Kyoko went back to the studio chatting about the video shoots, with Ren quietly walking between them.

The second half of the video shoots was the confrontation scenes between archangel Kyoko and archangel Sho with the demon lord Ren. The scene breaks down to several shots of Ren and Kyoko alone on the pillar stage with demon lord Ren pulling on archangel Kyoko with intensity with several shots of Kyoko look at the demon lord; while, Sho looked on with fire of possessiveness burning in his eyes. The director yells cut, and Sho jumped out of his seat ready for his chance with Kyoko. Eyeing the rival actor, with the smugness, that makes Ren more than a little bit angry. Then, the director yelled action. This time, it was Sho and Kyoko alone on the stage with Sho tugging Kyoko's arm in the position mirroring the demon lord on the opposite side taking her back, with several shots of Kyoko looking at Sho. Ren looked on with the icy fingers of jealousy freezing his heart. The director yells cut, again.

This time was the scene with archangel Sho on one side of Kyoko and demon lord Ren on the other side of Kyoko, both having possession of each of her arm while she's facing the camera with tears of sadness in her eyes. Then, they film archangel Kyoko being the object of tug-o-war between the archangel Sho and the demon lord Ren. With Sho and Ren, dueling it out between who is going to get Kyoko, when Kyoko shook both of them loose and fell down in a puddle of white.

The director yelled cut, that's when Ren and Sho realized that they were still doing the video shoot, "That's a perfect shot, Good job, Ren. Good job, Sho." Kyoko got up to a sitting position, when Ren held out a hand to Kyoko. "Mogami-san, are you okay? I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Taking the offer of his hands, while Sho looked on with anger, "I really am fine. I didn't hurt myself at all, thanks to the recent training sessions on stage falling." said Kyoko, slightly flushed. "Everyone gets ready for a scenery change to archangel Kyoko's funeral." the director's assistant, Konami-chan yells. "Oh, we better get off stage for the scenery change." Kyoko hopped off the stage, feeling a little bit like a smell prey between two very large predators.

Kyoko still feels a little strange from the feeling she's getting from Ren and from Sho, took a deep breath to calm her nerves. At least, in the next scenes I'll be lying down with my eyes closed. With that thought, Kyoko held up her hands to her heart, chanting a little bit in her mind to herself "It's okay! I'm not in love! It's okay! I'm not in love!" Her makeup artist came up to her and said "Kyoko-san, we need to change your make up a little bit for the funeral scene." So, Kyoko straighten her spine and allowed the makeup artist to change her into the funeral make up with the removal of the glitter from her face and changing the color of her lips from red to peach pink and her eye makeup from dark sultry brown to pale pink and light brown.

"Everybody get into positions! Ready the transparent coffin!" yells Konami-chan. She turns to Kyoko, "Kyoko-san, we're ready to put you in the coffin now." Kyoko moved onto the coffin filled with white silk gerbera daisies that has been moved to the upper center stage steps of the pillar stage. Sho and Ren held out both of their hands to help her into her coffin while the other assistants held the coffin steady. "Thanks, Tsuruga-san. Thank you, Fuwa-kun." Kyoko stepped into the coffin while holding on to both of their hands; before, settling herself into the futon that is placed in the coffin for her comfort. Meanwhile, there were enough electrical charge flying between Sho and Ren right above her head to power all the electrical stations in Tokyo.

"Positions! People!" yelled Konami-chan. "Now, we are going to have Kyoko-san funeral scene. I need you, Fuwa-kun and Tsuruga-san to face off with each other. Then, after that, we'll break the scene down to Fuwa-kun alone on the stage with Kyoko, grieving for her death and then we'll cut to Tsuruga-san alone on the stage grieving for Kyoko." said Director Shingai, "Now, action" Suddenly, Kyoko was wide awake when Director Shingai yelled cut! Had I fell asleep while they were filming the scene. Kyoko felt her face turn red from ear and ear. "Mogami-san, do you need help out of the coffin." Kyoko opened her eyes to the proffered hand of Ren. "No, I will help her out. You helped enough," that would be the not so nice voice of Sho-baka from the other side of the coffin. Kyoko turned red from embarrassment for accidentally dosing off during the shoot, jumped out of the coffin, without the assistance of both of her co-stars. "I'm fine. See, I can get out all by myself."

During the final break for the shoot, Sho wandered over to Kyoko while her makeup is being reapplied for the scenes following the break. "Kyoko, what was that with calling me, Fuwa-kun, back there when we were filming the funeral scene." He said intruding into the bubble of tranquility she had built up. "It was better than calling you, Sho-baka." She replied with no emotion and without opening her eyes. Not a few feet away, a pair of eyes belonging to Ren stared on in frustration at the two childhood friends exchanging words. If you don't tell her, someone else will get to her, echoed the words of Yashiro in Ren's head. Yashiro took in the situation and was about to repeat the words that was echoing already in Ren's head, when Ren turned around and stared at the manager with a really scary angry look "Don't say a word, Yashiro." and walked off to get a cup of coffee.

Sho seeing Ren stepping out of the hearing range whispered to Kyoko "I would like to see you when the shoot is over." Then, he ran off before Kyoko could murder Sho. Sho is a baka, baka, baka, baka screamed Kyoko in her head. I'm going to kill him when I'm done. Director Shingai got everyone together before the final shoot of the night.

"It's almost dinner time, so I want to wrap this shoot up in time for everyone to go home and enjoy the rest of their night. I need everyone to pay extra attention so we can get out on time." Director Shingai looked at everyone, "We had very little NGs in today's shooting and I know we're all a little bit tired. Please be attentive so we're not messing up. Now, for the next scenes we're going to split the takes in two parts, the kissing scene between Sho and Kyoko, and the seduction scene between Ren and Kyoko. Kyoko reddened at the mentioning of the scenes coming up, while both Sho and Ren had the opposite reactions on their scenes, one of fiery anger and the other icy chill.

"First up, the kissing scenes! Everybody in position!" yelled Konami-chan. Kyoko walked up on stage with lackluster spirit getting into position. Sho got up to the stage right next to her and whispered "So, have you thought about it." Kyoko looked at Sho with anger in her eyes "I would like to go home on time. Don't you dare miss up, Sho-baka!" She vehemently whispered under her breath. Sho winked at her with mischief in his eyes. "Kyoko-san, I like to see you do your very best on this one. I trust in your skills." said Director Shingai. "Yes, director, I will." Kyoko take a deep bow towards the general direction of the voice while on the bright lights are pointing at her. "Now, I need Sho to approach Kyoko from upstage left, surprise her and then Kyoko give Sho a deep heartfelt embrace and then the grand finale of the kiss. Don't forget your place. We'll have to take the same scene for 20 shots."

Kyoko paled a little at the numbers of kisses that she and Sho had to go through."Haven't you been kissed before?" said Sho, with a devilish grin. "Of course, I have!" blurted Kyoko, remember that one time when Ren accidentally kissed her on the lips when she fell from three feet off the ground into his arm. That was my first kiss, blushed Kyoko. Sho-baka didn't like the sound or the look that Kyoko had when she said she had been kissed already. "Now, positions! Camera and action!" yelled Konami-chan. Kyoko sitting slightly off center stage on one of the steps coming off from back center stage, looking forlorn and very much waiting for someone.

Suddenly, a beloved figure approaches from upper stage left quickly approaching her from behind and wah! It's Sho, her beloved. Kyoko embraced Sho like her life would end if she could hang on to him hard enough. Sho secretly couldn't believe that at this moment Kyoko is like this in his arm. It's like she's really in love with me. Sho leaned into her and kissed Kyoko like his live depended on this kiss. "And cut!" yelled Director Shingai, "That's a great scene, Kyoko and Sho." Sho and Kyoko blinked at each other out of surprise. "Now, do that 19 more times."

Ren grimaced, seeing Kyoko kissing Sho. His patience is wearing razor thin. Yashiro stepped in to avoid a career ending disaster. "Ren, you look like you need to take a break. Why don't you go rest in your dressing room? I will call you when they are ready to do your scene with Kyoko-chan." after handing Ren, a cup of steaming tea. "Maybe, we can all go out to dinner and ask Kyoko-chan to come along. It'll be my treat." Ren got out of his chair and went to the dressing room he shares with Kyoko. Yashiro walked up to Director Shingai and notified him that Ren went to rest in the dressing room. Ren lay down on the Victorian couch like mummified remain. He shouldn't be kissing her. He has no right to her anymore. She's mine. He has no right. With jumbled thoughts and discomfort, Ren drift off into sleep.

"Ren, Ren, time to wake up!" and the subconscious world of Ren Tsuruga started to shake. "Ren, Ren, time to wake up!" The shaking went away. Then, as if a warm light shined into this subconscious world of Ren Tsuruga "Tsuruga-san, Tsuruga-san, wake up. It's time to wake up!" Ren visibly wrinkled his brow, and said "Kyoko, wake me in five minutes" and turned over. Kyoko blushed heavily and roughly shook Ren. "Tsuruga-sempai, if you don't wake up I'm going to punch you in the face!" Ren jumped up from the couch at that moment, dumping Kyoko on the floor in the process. "I'm awake!" and then looked down at Kyoko! "Eh, Mogami-san? Why are you on the floor?" Kyoko looked up with a pained expression, "It's nothing. I kind of tripped!"

"You should be more careful, Mogami-san!" Ren, offered a hand up for Kyoko. "Is it time for our scenes?" asked Ren, in inquiry to Kyoko's presences in the dressing room. "Yes! Yashiro-san tried to wake you earlier, but you seem to be having a hard time waking up. So, he hoped that I could wake you," rubbing her sore tail bone. Ren and Kyoko walked onto the set. Director Shingai, waved both of them over. "We seemed to have a good rest, Tsuruga-kun." the director said. "Yes! I have. I am ready to do my scene now." Ren smiled his ten thousand watts smile at the director. All the female crew members behind the director instantly became jelly. "You there, Akatsuki-kun!" yelled Director Shingai "Wipe this mess off the floor! We don't need people to be tripping over this dangerous puddle!" Somewhere in the back, a red haired crew member showed up with a big dust pan and a broom swept up the instant jellies that were formerly female crew members.

"Mogami-san, are you ready for our scenes." said Ren, facing Kyoko on stage. "Yes! I'm ready, Tsuruga-sempai!" answered Kyoko, with enthusiasm. "Everybody in positions for the seduction scene." yelled Konami-chan. Apparently, she wasn't looking when Ren smiled and so she wasn't out in the back in the dumpster with the rest of the instant jelly female crew members. Sho-baka in the meanwhile, was sulking in the way back, watching Ren with jealousy. Why, because no one had turned into jelly for Sho, yet. "Everybody get it together now. We are at the final shoot and then we can go home, minus the people that had turned into jelly." said Director Shingai. "If we work together, I'm sure this will be the best experience you ever had. Now, let's finish this scene."

Konami-chan started talking to everyone, "Final scene is Kyoko being seduced by Ren. Kyoko will be leaning against the pillar at center stage right, when an armored hand reached around for her from behind the pillar. In this scene, Tsuruga-san will be completely off camera. We'll have two cameras up close with Kyoko from two angles, so that Tsuruga-san wouldn't be seen. Next, we'll shoot Tsuruga-san slowly emerging from behind the pillar, revealing himself to Kyoko. Kyoko will look at Tsuruga-san with fear and loathing, yet can't help being attracted to him. Then, we'll shoot the scene where Tsuruga-san capture Kyoko in his arm as he bend down towards her neck as to bite her. After that, there was a slow waltz scene and a kissing scene.

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other with oppressing silence at the mentioning that they, too, have a kissing scene. "Ready, places. Action" yelled Konami-chan. Kyoko lightly leaning against the center stage right pillar lost in thought, suddenly a silver clad hand reached from behind her. She looked in fear. Two camera man with the camera over their shoulders closing in for a shot at Kyoko. The director yell cut.

Kyoko bowed at the two camera men "Thank you for a wonderful job, camera-kun." Konami-chan, the assistant yelled again, "Everyone that's not on stage get off the stage." "Next scene, Tsuruga-san will reveal himself to Kyoko-san. Action." Ren, slowly turned to reveal himself to Kyoko, the one he desires in all the creation. He desires to hold her, possess her, and twist her to his will. Kyoko finally saw the master of the silver clad hand and open her mouth to scream yet no sound came out as fear and desire grip her.

Ren saw the look in Kyoko's eyes and something dark and primal started to come out from deep within him. Ren grabbed hold of Kyoko's left arm and trapped it behind her back and grabbed hold of Kyoko's right arm pinned it against the pillar above her head. Ren couldn't hold on to himself anymore he lowers his head against her neck, drinking in her intoxicating scent, reveling in the sweet jasmine warmth. He licked the part of her neck that pulses and open his mouth and bite down. Director Shingai yelled cut. Ren and Kyoko shook themselves, out of their shared trance.

"That was perfect, Kyoko-san. I know I like you for a reason." said Director Shingai. "Thank you, director!" bowed Kyoko profusely while blush more and more from the praise. Sho, in the meanwhile has been brewing a dark storm in the way, way back of the studio. "Now, I need you to give me five more takes with same intensities." Sho stumped out of the studio with a grrr.

Ren, waltz with his Kyoko in his arm. He wants this moment to last forever. This Kyoko, that's draped in silver and white, twirling like in a dream. The music to the waltz stopped and Kyoko looked at him with fear again. He started to panic and reached towards his precious Kyoko, in fear of losing her. He loomed over her in show of mastery over her and enraptured her. Kyoko looked up into the eyes of the person that she can't possibility be in love with and saw the sadness in his eyes.

She was lost in him in the depth of the sea of violet that is his beautiful eyes as Ren became lost in her ice blue heaven. Ren gently and slowly lowered his lips to kiss her as Kyoko tilted her face up to meet his. The kiss of destiny is full of pleasures unknown, and stories untold. Ren savored every inch of Kyoko's sweet lips and Kyoko drank in the sweet warmth that is Ren. She was his and he was hers. They both danced again and again, and kissed again and again.

Completely lost to the world in front of the camera, until the director broke the spell with one word, cut! With that word, their world crumbled around their feet. They became just Mogami-san and Tsuruga-sempai to each other again. Ren and Kyoko bowed and shook hands through many otsukare-sama-deshita until it was just plain words and motion to them as the people leave for the day. Ren turned to Kyoko, "Mogami-san! Yashiro is treating for dinner and he had extended his invitation to you. Would you like to come with us to dinner?" Kyoko turned around and mindlessly answered "Yes!" and realized that she had agreed to a dinner arrangement with Ren.

Kyoko give a start, and answered "Yes! Yes, of course!" Ren looked at her, searching for something, hoping it would be reflected in her eyes. He asked Kyoko, as if she would ran off in a moment like a frightened rabbit. "Wait for me at our dressing room, while I tell Yashiro!" and quickly left. Kyoko ran for the safety of her dressing room. Slowly and reluctantly she removed the spell of the PV from her body and her face. She felt certain sadness, when she removed her dress and placed it on the bed and took off the shoes she wore and the matching stocking, the choker. With each piece she removed, the world that enthralled her was removed from her. The memory of the kiss with Ren became a distant shadow. She sat on the couch in the dressing room curled up with her head on her knees. The existence of Kyoko felt like a pale comparison.

Sho knocked on Kyoko's dressing room door after 15 minutes standing outside the door. He had already changed out of his outfits since, his scenes with Kyoko was the end of his presence in the video. He, turned the knob and push the door open slowly. Sho saw Kyoko looking like as if her puppy just died. He reached towards her and pulled her to her feet, "Kyoko. I came to collect my date." and with that, Kyoko came out of her sadness with vengeance. "What do you mean your date, Sho-baka!" as she was dragged out of her dressing room down along the back of the studio and to the coffee dispenser down the hall. Sho put in some money and punched a few buttons. A cup of coffee with welcoming scent came out of the dispenser. Sho handed to Kyoko, "You looked like you needed it!"

Kyoko obediently drank the warm fluid while leaning heavily against the wall. "You also looked like you needed this" Sho grabbed hold of both of her arms and pinned them behind her to lean down and give her a kiss. At that moment, a certain tall, dark silhouette snaked out his arm and wrenched poor Sho-baka from Kyoko. Sho, spinned around to hit the other man with his free hand, only to see the man was Ren.

Ren frantically searched for Kyoko everywhere after coming back with Yashiro, "Yashiro, stay here. In case, she comes back!" Yashiro nodded empathizing with the Ren with wild look in his eyes. Ren looked everywhere, at the emptying commissary, back at the studio, behind the studio, in her dressing room, in his dressing room. Then, he realized that there is that hallway with the coffee dispenser. He ate concrete like that's what he had for breakfast every day. Hoping against hope, Ren prayed with a sense of fervor, that Kyoko is safe and unharmed. He pushed to door open and saw Sho molesting his Kyoko and everything was grey and blurry.

He felt the same desolation he had at Karuizawa, when Sho tried to take his Kyoko from him. He pushed Sho to the ground and took hold of his Kyoko and rushed away with her in tow as if his very existence depended on Kyoko. "Tsuruga-san!" Ren felt a tug on his arm. "Tsuruga-san! Please slow down. I can't keep up with your pace." Ren came out of the deep thoughts as he stopped at the front of their dressing room. "Forgive me, Mogami-san. I didn't realize that I was hurting you." He walked with her into their dressing room and turned towards his changing room without a word. Yashiro stood up and started fussing over Kyoko like an overprotective big brother. Five minutes later, Ren left the changing room the same way he went in this morning, back to being Ren Tsuruga, the number one actor of Japan. He grabbed hold of Kyoko's hand and said "Let's go!" and motioned Yashiro to follow. No one could challenge Ren at this moment. Poor Kyoko was getting dragged around like a rag doll by her boys.

Dinner was at Sansui-tei. Yashiro treated as he promised. Although, dinner was much quieter than he anticipated. He had high hopes that this was a dinner where his plotting of getting Ren to confess to Kyoko would occur. But, not today, today was a bad day. Yashiro was starting to be very depressed at all his failed plotting. It's like all his plans were doomed to fail from the very start. It's like as if he was borne under an ill-begotten star.

Sansui-tei is a dating restaurant with wonderful clean food along with shabu shabu options and barbecue at the table options. All perfectly set up to impress a date. It's also quite expensive, but very popular among young Japanese. Yashiro decided he needed a drink, and ordered a tall bottle of soju and he down it all along with his dinner. If the food is delicious nobody at Ren's table noticed. If the ambiance around the table was chilly, nobody noticed. When the table was cleared, dessert was eaten with efficiency of indifference.

Ren, Kyoko and Yashiro were very unlike their usual self at this moment. Ren dropped off Yashiro at his apartment, and then took off towards the direction of Kyoko's place and his pent house. Ren finally looked at his downcasted passenger through the back mirror. Ren opened his mouth, "Mogami-san! Would you like to come in for a cup of tea." he said. "Eh! Tsuruga-san?" puzzled Kyoko, finally from the depth of her misery. "Would you like to come in? We're at my house." said Ren to the still oblivious Kyoko.

Kyoko answered with a very disheartening nod. The elevator signaled Ren's floor and both of them step off onto the floor of Ren's pent house. Ren motioned to Kyoko "Come on in. I'll make tea." Ren padded into the kitchen while Kyoko sat down on the living room couch. He came out with two cups of hot tea, and noticed that she's still in a gloom and not looking very lively. "Mogami-san? Are you alright?" asked Ren as he handed her a cup of hot tea. She accept the warm cup and drank in obedience. "Tsuruga-san is mad at me." Kyoko said in a small sad voice. "I'm not angry. I was just very concerned when I returned to find you gone." said Ren in the calmest tone he could possibly muster as number one actor of Japan."So, Tsuruga-san is really angry at me." said Kyoko, with pain showing in her eyes. Kyoko stood up and grab hold of his cup along with hers. "Let me refresh your tea." as she made motion to go towards the kitchen. Ren reached out to stop her.

"You'll stay." Ren showed just a bit of the fury that has been boiling in him; since finding his Kyoko with Sho in the hallway; just past the drink dispenser. Kyoko turned to look at Ren with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, he noted. "Put down the cups, Mogami-san. You are my guest. " With a sad smile he raised himself up and gathered the cups and put them down in the kitchen. Ren came back into the living room, with Kyoko remaining where she stood, looking like she's about to cry. Ren came up to Kyoko, and raised her chin to look up at him. "I'm not angry with you, Mogami-san." Ren pushed Kyoko down on the couch with one finger. Then, wrapping his arm around her before bearing his weight down and rest his head on her forcing her to lie still beneath him. "Stay like this, stay like this until I can forgive you."


End file.
